


Hopelessly Hopeless

by lucasli



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucasli/pseuds/lucasli
Summary: The thoughts were always there. Sometimes loud, sometimes quiet. Sometimes ignored, sometimes overlooked, sometimes forgotten. But they were always there lingering in the back of his head. It seemed now was their time to strike.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74
Collections: Faye’s Favourites





	Hopelessly Hopeless

It was hopeless. It was all so hopeless. There was no point in denying it, but everything was all so hopeless. And that was not even starting on how pointless everything really was. Nothing really mattered in the end even if you were an ultimate. Nothing would ever matter as everything withered and died.  
Nagito shook his head. He didn’t want those thoughts, not now, not ever. It was nearing night there he sat alone on the sofa. Things would either be better or worse when night came, and this was one of the worse nights. It was a shame since Nagito liked nights. But lonely nights where his thoughts could roam freely, that was no good.  
The thoughts were always there. Sometimes loud, sometimes quiet. Sometimes ignored, sometimes overlooked, sometimes forgotten. But they were always there lingering in the back of his head. It seemed now was their time to strike.  
When they started getting louder Nagito wondered if he should call Hajime. He always comforted him and felt safe in his presence even if they were far away. But now it seemed hopeless too.  
“What if he doesn’t answer? What if he gets mad?” the thoughts cried. “What if he’s tired of this and of you and leaves?” Nagito sharply sucked in a breath of air at the last thought. “It would be better for him if he didn’t have me to deal with all the time. Such a filthy piece of trash unworthy of his love and attention, it’s a wonder he hasn’t left me yet.”   
That’s not true. “It isn’t? How would you know? How would someone as stupid as you know how he feels?” I don’t, that’s why I trust him. “What a naïve way to look at things.”   
Nagito couldn’t breathe. His chest felt tight only at the thought of Hajime leaving him. What would he do if he actually did? What would he do if he was abandoned again? He didn’t want to think about that.  
While the war between if or if not Hajime would leave him roared in the front, a constant whisper in the back of his head became louder and louder.  
“Worthless. Trash. Stupid. Annoying”, it chimed. “You don’t deserve any of this. You don’t deserve anything at all. Everyone hates you or think you’re annoying, so why haven’t you just ended it already?” It was too much. It was all too much. He was shaking. His vision was blurry, his head spun, and he couldn’t breathe. It was all so much, too much. It was dizzying and he was tired. Why wouldn’t it let him rest?  
Suddenly Nagito felt two strong arms wrap around him. When he opened his eyes, he saw the black fabric of Hajime’s suit. He was back.  
“H-hajime”, Nagito stammered. His voice sounded strange as if it was under water. He realized he had covered his ears with his hands. He lowered them before almost falling into his boyfriend’s touch.  
“I-I’m sorry”, he sobbed. “D-did I call y-you?”  
“No. I got off work at normal time”, Hajime said. He released the weeping boy only to move so he could sit in front of him. Nagito then saw that he was no longer on the sofa, but rather kneeling on the living room floor. It only made him cry more.  
“I’m sorry”, he cried. Hajime only hugged him. Clinging onto his boyfriend Nagito kept weeping, only muttering incoherently a few times.  
When the worst was finally over and Nagito could somewhat function, he pulled away from Hajime.   
“I’m sorry”, he sniffed again.  
“Don’t be”, Hajime said. “I know you can’t help it.” Nagito shook his head slightly.   
“No, I’m sorry I’m like this. I’m sorry I’m always such a burden to you.”   
Hajime sighed softly before cupping the other’s cheeks. Their eyes met and he began to speak:   
“Don’t apologise for being the way you are. It’s not your fault and you’re not a burden. I know you do your best every day and you’re allowed to make mistakes and have bad days.   
I love you more than you or anyone else could imagine, and that’s why I’ll always stay by your side. I’ve seen you at your worst, and I can see that you’re doing much, much better and I’m so proud of you for that. So don’t apologise for having a bad day or making a mistake for I know damn well that you’re doing your best and I won’t ever condemn you for that.”  
Hajime smiled softly at Nagito even as he began to cry again.  
“Don’t say that. I don’t deserve your love and your words just make me cry”, Nagito uttered.   
“You deserve so, so much my love”, Hajime responded. Nagito could only smile through the streaming tears. Even when he felt hopeless and alone, he knew Hajime was there to help and cheer him forward. For in the end, things can only get better if you have shining hope and love beside you.

**Author's Note:**

> I first wrote this when I was feeling sad, but I proofread and edited it when I felt not so sad. Otherwise I hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
